Everybody want's to rule the world
by TheLostDisneyPrincess
Summary: Frozen AU. 13 years after the tragic death of Princess Elsa, and the country is readying itself for Anna's coronation. However,when a Snow Queen crashes the crowning, it's revealed the Snow Queen is very much alive, and very pissed off. Throw a scheming prince and a manipulative duke into the mix, and only one thing is certain: Summer and winter will collide, and that means war.
1. Prologue

**The Beginning**.

Princess Anna was nervous.

She was beyond nervous; in little more than 10 hours she would have a sceptre in one hand and an orb in other; crown on her head. In short, she would be queen.

_I am so not ready for this. _

Whilst her ministers had wanted to wait until she turned 21 to take the throne, her parents death three years ago had sped the process up; quite simply, the kingdom couldn't wait another three years for its queen. She felt a pang at the memory of her parents; tears gathering at the corners of her off colour blue eyes. She blinked them away, trying to focus on remembering the old norse she had to recite at her coronation.

"_Sehm hon hell-drr, in-um hell-gum, ayg-hum ok krund ee thes-um hel-gah stath, ehk the, frahm, fur ear, U-thear" _she stumbled dismally over the words, the same ones she had been tripping over all night. She glanced out the window and saw, to her dismay, that dawn was breaking. She rested her elbows on her desk, head falling onto her hands before she sobbed.

The wind outside her window shook itself before travelling across the town, dancing across roof tops and window sills, out to the ocean where ships were starting to trickle into the port with the dawn. On one of these ships, was Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, who stared out at the ocean from the prow of his vessel, the salty wind ruffling his auburn hair, the spray rising from the sea speckling his white jacket.

_Today's the day. _

Today was the day he would arrive in Arendelle, the day his destiny would be set. _My destiny as king. _He had planned it all; he would marry Princess Anna after she had been crowned queen, arrange a little _accident _for her, and presto; he would be the sole ruler of the broken kingdom, besieged by tragedy ever since they're first born princess had died in a sledding accident when she was eight. Princess Elsa had been mourned by all; the nation wore black for months after her death. Then, the king and queen had died when their ship to Corona had sank, leaving Princess Anna all alone. _And_, Hans reflected, _Vulnerable._

A girl lonely for so long, kept away from the evil in this world, from the evil in men like him, would be easy prey, he considered. Besides, word was the princess was a sweet, nice if clumsy girl, remarkably humble and modest for someone of her station…how utterly _perfect. _

Her coronation was that day; the Royal Family of the Southern Isles had all received an invitation, but Hans was the only one who bothered to attend; after all, who cares about the coronation of some princess in a tiny country?

"_Princess Anna," _he recalled his brother saying, "_is nothing special." _

That suited Hans right down to the ground. After all; the more ordinary, the more susceptible to his charms.

The wind watched him for a beat before it flew once more, away from the scheming prince, bored and undisturbed. After all, the wind had seen dynasties rise and fall; it had sent the King and Queen of Arendelle to the bottom of the ocean, it had tasted the gunpowder of a bullet that changed a kingdom. It did not care about just another ambitious prince. And so, it travelled on. Back across the wide ocean, past Arendelle's busy ports with its smiling faces and happy laughter, past the castle, its nervous princess inside, over the forests and the lakes, all blooming with the brush of spring. The wind grew cold, so very cold as it travelled further away from the safe, warm kingdom. It reached the base of the north mountain, but didn't stop there.

The wind does not stop for anyone.

The North Mountain sat, watching over the kingdom like a scar on the landscape, brooding and dark. And on the North Mountain, lay a palace. A palace made of ice, and hatred.

The wind, which had seen many evils across its weary years, turned on its tail and fled, fled from what was in that ice castle back to the happy, comforting kingdom with its light and laughter. For inside that cold, frozen palace, was a darkness it recognised. An evil inside a white haired woman in a crown of ice.

A woman that screamed.


	2. The Snow Queen

**So, here we are with chapter 1…the previous "chapter" was more of a prologue really… And so, let it begin. **

**Elsa**

Elsa, the forgotten princess of Arendelle screamed in fury from her throne of ice, the snowman kneeling before her felt his half-life heart flutter nervously. Elsa's platinum hair with its dark blue strands began to lift in the air, snapping and writhing like snakes as her cry echoed throughout the huge palace, the ice around her growing spikes and cracking with her anger. Her piercing scream ceased abruptly, but echoed around the ice endlessly. The snowman watched through anxious eyes as his creator lent her head against the _glowing red _ice of her throne, shutting her azure eyes. Her pale hands clutched at the arm rests of the throne, sharp dark blue nails digging into the ice easily. Somehow, she was even more terrifying this way. Eyes still shut, she spoke.

"My sister is being _**crowned?**_" hissed words passed her plump red lips, he shivered even in his icy state.

"Yes my Queen. Today." He murmured, trying to shrink inside himself. She opened her eyes, and, much to his horror, saw that they were beginning to glow and pulsate as she channelled her magic. Not just her normal ice magic she used when disposing of the few travellers stupid enough to seek the mythical Snow Queen he knew, but her _powerful _magic. The sort she only used when she had to. He felt a pull inside him, the familiar sensation of his mistresses will taking over his. And, as the room slowly filled with other snowmen like him, he knew she wasn't just controlling him.

"Go to Arendelle. Find a handsome man whose going to the coronation, and bring him to me." Her voice was calm as she wielded massive amounts of power, linking and controlling the virtual army of snowmen under her command. The burning blue of her snowmen's eyes one by one, blinked red.

"Now go." She ordered, and they obeyed, filing out of the two large doors of her snowflake palace. Alone at last, Elsa stood, and, drawing in a huge breath, hurled her hands towards the wall in front of her, a huge blast of ice issuing from her and colliding with the structure with little more than a whispered groan. She smiled, her shoulders drooping slightly as her tension left her.

"Little Anna is becoming a queen." She sang into the room, her voice high and mocking. She stepped down from her icy dais, dark blue train whispering against the ground. She thoughtfully played with a tendril of raven blue hair, stark against her platinum locks. Loss of innocence became the young Queen; her milky unlined skin looked luminescent against the deep blue of her gown, her hourglass form hugged by the dark fabric, her skirt pooling on the floor of ice like a puddle of shadows. Through years of pain, her face had lost most of its baby plumpness; her cheek bones stark against her arresting features, full red lips look unnatural next to her unusual blue eyes. Her white hair had, over the years, been streaked with tendrils of blue; from light shades to the darkest raven. With the high collared train and low cut neckline, she looked every inch the evil temptress, her beauty sharp and as dangerous as the ice she wielded.

She walked out onto her balcony facing her set of snowy mountains as dawn began to break over the peaks. She stared out at them out of habit, the breathtaking sight one she had gotten used to in the days, months, years she had been there.

"_Come with me Elsa. We're taking you somewhere safe…"_

She heard her father's voice in the back of her mind, the heavy scent of gunpowder lingering on her senses, the noise of a gunshot echoing through her mind. She flinched before squaring her shoulders, recovering her mocking smirk.

"_You should never have made me run Papa." _ She thought wistfully to herself, watching the sunrise. She stood there, silent and unmoving for a time, only waking up from her trance when she felt the presence of one of her half-life's behind her. She turned, raising an eyebrow expectantly.

"Well?" she asks. The Snowman had the size and features of a normal man, a defined nose, chin, mouth and eyes made out of snow. He nodded.

"We found someone. He calls himself a prince." Her lips curved in surprise, pleased before she went back to her platform, sitting on her throne.

"How marvellous. Bring him in."

**Anna**

Princess Anna frantically rifled through papers on her desk, her ministers already handing on legislation and proposed laws. She could feel herself drowning, the air inside her being crushed.

_And I'm not even queen yet…_

There was a knock on the door to her study, she glanced at it frantically, wide eyed. She knew she didn't have time for a visitor; she was already meant to be getting ready, she couldn't be late for her own coronation. But still, she called out;

"Enter!" she smoothed down her plain dress, trying to look dignified and composed, but merely felt silly. The door opened and a small man in an official uniform walked in, and Anna, despite her anxiety, had to fight a giggle, for the man had the most ridiculous white moustache. He bowed low, causing his blatantly obvious toupee to fall down slightly, peeling at the edges. Anna bit her lip to stop herself from laughing at this comic and yet so serious figure.

"Your Majesty, I am the Duke of Weasleton." His voice was unpleasantly whiny, but Anna, kind to a fault, didn't it bother her. She smiled.

"It's a pleasure your Excellency." She said carefully, remembering to use his title.

"We offer our congratulations on your succeeding the throne, we hope that as Arendelle's closest trading partner our relationship will carry on long into your reign." He murmured, and Anna frowned, struggling to understand before smiling, presuming he meant well.

"I hope so to My Lord….I mean Your Excellency." She corrected herself hurriedly. He smiled.

"Think nothing of it Your Highness…you are young, and have much to learn." His kind words made her sag with relief.

"thank you so much, I've been studying for weeks trying to wrap my head around all the affairs of state and I'm just so worried I'll be a bad queen and ruin Arendelle forever…" her words came out in a rush, she shut her mouth, realising she had said way too much. The duke frowned slightly, but smiled.

"with guidance, I'm sure you will be a most fair and just ruler." She smiled widely at his words.

"We also must offer our condolences for the tragic deaths of the King and Queen three years ago…a long time perhaps, but I find that time does not really heal old wounds." She felt her heart…pop slightly at the memory of her parents, tears coming to her eyes before she drew in a huge breath.

"thank you your excellency, but I'm afraid I really must get ready now." He nodded, before bowing again.

"Of course your highness. I hope our two great countries will work closely together in the future." He left the room before she sighed, reluctantly leaving her study to her bedroom where her coronation dress waited on a dress making figure. She sat down at her dressing table, staring into the mirror, assessing her pretty freckled face with its off colour blue eyes and fair skin, not pale but not tanned either, auburn hair framing her face with its odd white streak. The words of the Duke had calmed her; reassured her. She felt her chin firm, her resolve steeling.

_Sure, I might not be ready for this, but I'll learn. And in the meantime, I've got my ministers, Kai and Gerda, even that nice duke to help me. _

**Hans**

Hans's mind was still reeling, trying to catch up with itself. He had disembarked his ship and was strolling through the quiet streets of Arendelle, the city still waking up, when he had been seized by…by…_well, by a snowman. But, at this point,_ he considered, _that's not the most important thing. _

_Who the __**hell **__is that? _

From his position kneeling on the floor, his eyes travelled up a figure hugging dark skirt with a large split in it, revealing a pale leg. He continued in his slow assessment, up a pair of hips, a dark corset that _sparkled _in the early morning sunlight, and then, as he reached her face, and quickly changed his question.

_**What **__the hell is that? _

Long platinum hair streaked with dark shades of blue framed a delicate face, unnaturally pale skin matched unnaturally blue eyes, which, if he didn't know any better, looked like they were _glowing. _A crown made of sharp icicles sat atop her head, matching her high collar of the same cold material. A dark train spilled behind her, covered with glittering ice crystals. He felt a sharp jolt of fear in his heart, but quickly squashed it. He had been abducted by a snowman, dragged up a mountain and then thrown to his knees in front of a beautiful and clearly very, very…_odd _woman. He had just about had enough.

"Who the hell are you?" he spoke pleasantly, his tone mild. She raised an amused eyebrow, a small smile curving her blood red lips.

"is that any way to talk to a queen?" she cooed, clasping her pale hands together. He stared at her flatly.

"Queen of what exactly?" and, with that, he stood up, brushing off his dark trousers. She sighed with exaggerated patience.

"Arendelle." He frowned before opening his mouth, but he didn't have time to question. She lazily flicked her wrist and the disgruntled prince was picked up by an icy wind and thrown into the air. He did not however, fall. She held him up with her magic, getting up from the throne and walking underneath him, hand up. He was suspended in the air, held by her magic which curled from her hand in opaque blue waves. His eyes grew impossibly wide as he stared at her again, realised that _no _amount of clever sewing could make that dress, that her eyes really _were _impossibly blue, that no one is ever _that _pale.

"You're a…you're a-" he stuttered, losing his usual eloquence in the face of fear. She smiled up at him with a predatory grin.

"A witch? I prefer the word monster." She purred, and he shivered. He glared down at her.

"Who are you?!" he demanded. She raised an eyebrow, but decided to indulge him.

"My name is Elsa. I suppose you'd know me as Princess, but I've grown up a little since then." She chuckled, and once more, realization dawned on him. Was she? No…it couldn't be…

"But your-" she cut him off impatiently.

"Dead? Hardly. I'm very much alive." She murmured, twisting her hand slightly to force him down to her eye level. Hans was still trying to catch up with the situation as it spiralled out of his control. This beautiful woman was Princess Elsa. And a witch. A powerful one at that. He forced a question out through his frozen lips.

"why?" she raised an eyebrow before reaching up, trailing his plump cheek with her cold fingers. He flinched.

"why what?" she murmured sweetly, running an icy thumb over his lips. He didn't try to snatch his face away; he knew her magic held him totally stationary.

"why are you on the topmost peak of the north mountain in a castle made of ice whilst the rest of the kingdom thinks you died when you were eight?" He said flatly, forcing his terror down. _If she wanted to kill me, she would have already. _ She cocked her head, considering.

"A brave one, aren't you?" he noticed how she avoided the question, and a smile curved his lips, slowly regaining his confidence.

"Yes. So, I must ask, why did you bring me here Your Majesty?" He asked, a mocking tint once more to his voice. She paused before closing her fist, releasing him and dropping him to the ground. He fell with a thud, before he gently got back up, the world spinning slightly.

"You're a guest at my sister's coronation." She cooed, walking up to the slightly dazed prince until her chest was a hairsbreadth away from his. She stared up at him; he was at least a head taller than her.

"And?" he prompted. She shrugged, red lips curving.

"and my poor, poor sister is terribly lonely…" she trailed off, a cruel glint in her unnatural eyes. He smirked, realising what she was alluding to, remarkably similar to his own plan. What he had thought to be a terrible situation could, in fact, be quite lucky.

"You want me to woo her, and then spy on her for you." he chuckled. She smiled, showing white teeth.

"Clever boy." She purred, running her cold fingers up his blue shirt front, pressing down the crease in his collar.

"and why would you want me to do that I wonder?" he asked slowly, a predatory grin covering his handsome features. Her eyes literally darkened, he watched as she started to radiate curls of frost, snapping and frigid. She turned and walked away gracefully, tension singing in her body. She walked up the dais to her icy throne before turning around.

"**it's my crown!" **She screamed, stamping her foot, fists clenched. Where her foot had petulantly stamped, a large crack appeared in the ice, heading towards him. He quickly stepped out of its path as it split the room. He stared up at her, once again shocked at the power the lay within this small woman. Magic wasn't _that _uncommon, most people had some tiny amount of elemental magic, barely enough to wield, merely infecting the personality rather than materialistic powers…but _**her… **_

She was magnificent.

She shut her eyes, easing her fists out before opening her eyes, once more bright blue. She smiled before walking down from her platform, walking over the crack. It froze back to solid ice again under her.

"My dear sister is taking something that belongs to _**me." **_She hissed, close to him again. He gave a wry smile.

"to be fair, she doesn't know you exist. _**I **_didn't know you existed until ten minutes ago." He reminded her. She shrugged.

"it doesn't matter. It was my parents final wish she should be queen, and so, that must never happen." He frowned slightly at this, but ignored it.

"What do I get out of it?" he asked flatly. She chuckled.

"What do you want?" she asked, like it would be the simplest thing in the world. He didn't even have to think.

"Revenge on my brothers. A crown. Power." He said quickly. She grinned.

"Sibling rivalry hmm? Something I know all too well. What's your kingdom?" he frowned, wondering why she asked, but told her anyway.

"The Southern Isles." She laughed.

"Of course…one of the thirteen. Consider your revenge done." He looked at her sceptically.

"Just like that?" despite her displays of power, he highly doubted the queen could exact the retribution he had in mind that easily. She grinned.

"Just like that."

"and the crown?" he asked. She stared at him, considering.

"You have to earn it." He opened his mouth to ask her what she meant, when she laid a cold finger over them, silencing them. "Ah ah ah, I wasn't finished. I'll only exact your little revenge when you fulfil your part of the bargain." Her thrumming blue eyes bored into his, but he knew better then to let his mask snap. He smirked before openly examining her, his eyes travelled from her face down her pale throat and then over her considerable bust, the luminescent flesh nearly spilling out of her low cut bodice.

"Outline that for me again Your Majesty." His pink tongue darted out to wet his lips, despite her power and her obvious insanity. _But_, he thought as he once more stared into her eyes, _**was **__she insane? _Clearly, something had happened. Not only did she have powerful magic, but she was living half way up a mountain for Christs sake, hardly the upbringing of a 'normal' princess like her sister. Besides, despite her enormous power, she was, he gleefully noted, vulnerable. Mention her parents, her sister, _**why **_she was in a palace on the north mountain, and she caved, lashing out.

"Woo my sister, make her trust you. It won't be hard, believe me. You, dear prince, will be my eyes and ears. Report back to me on her every move." She says cruelly before turning. Hans thought fast; she is far too powerful to be comfortable working with. If he was to have her under his control, then he would have to use whatever methods he could… his hand shot out to grab hers, turning her back towards him. She glowered up at him, expression like thunder.

"Are you sure there is…nothing else I can do for you?" he murmured teasingly, openly examining her. He was rewarded to see her eyes darken with lust before she smiled predatorily.

"thanks for the offer," she paused, standing up on her toes to whisper in his ear playfully despite the fact they were the only ones in the room "but I have my snowmen for that sort of thing." He chuckled, pleased, but not entirely surprised. Of course she would have…experimented with her creatures whilst up in that cold, lonely palace of hers_._ This merely made him even more determined; he preferred the experienced to virgins. The more time he spent around the powerful beauty, the surer he became that they were made for each other. The hidden princess and the ignored prince. This, of course, wouldn't stop him from disposing of her when she was of no further use to him. She drew back; shot him a look of contempt before turning away. He did not however, let that stop him. He crossed his arms over his chest, raising an amused eyebrow as she gracefully went and sat down on her throne.

"Surely you get bored of piles of ice?" her glare told him he was right.

"When you can create a man to your own specific needs and desires, you find there is no need for…an average bedfellow." She said distastefully. He smirked before, with predatory movements, stalked towards her in her throne of ice.

"How would you know if you've never tried?" he murmured sweetly, close enough now to grasp the top of her frozen throne. She glowered up at him.

"what's the point of trying if it's only going to disappoint?" her cold voice sugary. He chuckled, breath leaving a small cloud of fog on the air.

"let's find out, shall we?" he leaned forward, his face a hairsbreadth from hers. Her eyes didn't leave his for a minute before her lips curved. She placed a cold hand on his torso, the threat obvious.

"I would not touch me if I were you." He raised an eyebrow, searching her eyes.

"and why's that?" he asked mockingly. Her smirk grew into a savage grin.

"I'd kill you." Her simple words, so devoid of guilt or regret, sent a shiver slithering down his spine.

"I'd die a happy man." She chuckled, her breath strangely not leaving a patch of fog like his. He briefly wondered if she was made of ice itself.

"Get out. You have a coronation to go to." He smiled before relinquishing his hold on her throne, he took one cold hand in his own before bowing at the waist. He brushed a feather light kiss on the back of her hand, but did not let go. Instead, he turned it over and drew a series of circles over the heel of her palm with his tongue, steam rising from his touch. He dropped her hand and met her eyes, smiling at the surprise and lust he saw there.

"think about it." He murmured before turning to leave. He opened the door to her throne room, but paused when Elsa stopped him.

"What's your name?" she asked, voice mild. He smiled sickeningly charmingly.

"Hans."


	3. The Sun Queen

**Anna**

Anna stood nervously before the assembled crowd, refraining the urge to fidget as the bishop droned on in Old Norse, the chapel bright and airy with the large windows which allowed light to stream in. Anna's breath hitched as she realised they'd come to _that _part of the ceremony. She bowed her head, trembling. The crown was placed on her ginger head, when she straightened she felt ten pounds heavier, like her head threatened to push down onto her shoulders. She reluctantly held out her uncovered hands, sliding them under the green cushion to scoop up the orb and the sceptre. She gulped and turned around to face the crowd, almost in tears, but her chin held high. The assembly stood as the withered bishop continued to chant, Anna nearly dropped the orb and the sceptre as the crowd started to chant with him.

"Queen Anna of Arendelle."

Her gaze scanned the crowd once more, until her attention was captured by a man in the third row. Auburn hair shining against the light of the chapel cast a small halo of light around him, forest green eyes stared right at her sweetly, plump pink lips curved in a shy smile. She snapped herself out of her trance, realising the time had come to place the orb and the sceptre on the cushion behind her. She quickly turned back around, hands clasped in front of her, smiling eagerly into the crowd as they cheered, the crown still an unnatural weight on her shoulders, but, as she stared back at the handsome man in the third row, she felt her head lift slightly.

_I did it…_

_I'm Queen. _

**Hans**

Hans watched from the corner of the ballroom, melting into the background easily as a chameleon. The room was awash with laughter, dancing and smiles, well lit with hundreds of candles. The new queen had not arrived yet, probably nervously pacing in her bedroom. Hans remembered with disdain how _afraid _she looked. Hans could hardly reconcile the pretty open Queen with her beautiful and dangerous sister. They even looked like polar opposites; Anna with her ginger hair, dusting of freckles and trusting aquamarine eyes, and Elsa with white-raven hair, electric blue eyes and luminescent pale skin. It was, he reflected, like comparing the sun and the moon. He stood up straight as an announcer walked to the raised podium, and cleared his throat. The lively music stopped, and Hans knew it was time.

"Her Majesty, Queen Anna of Arendelle." He bellowed, the ballroom bowed low, but, no sign of the ginger royal. The doors suddenly banged open, and in ran Anna, hand hitching her long skirts up, the other hand keeping the tiara to her head. Hans rolled his eyes with disgust as she tripped up the podium before coming to an ungraceful stop. She blew her fringe out of her eyes, and tipped her head in acknowledgement. The ballroom straightened and continued on as it did before, dancing and chatting. He noticed how Anna instantly looked ill at ease, fidgeting. He nonchalantly left his corner, headed towards the young queen, but, a few meters before he could introduce himself to her, a small white haired man stepped in front of him. He didn't recognise him, but knew from the red sash around his waist he was a duke. By far the most distinguishable feature of his face was a large white moustache. Hans watched with interest as the old man bowed low, his toupee flipping forward slightly. He watched Anna hopelessly refrain from laughing.

"You're Majesty." He spoke with an unpleasantly nasal voice, and Hans was instantly irritated.

"Duke." She said formally, inclining her head. She still didn't look regal despite the crown on her head. Hans couldn't help but think how much _better _it would look on her sister, despite the fact that after Hans had had his fun with her, and she'd served her purpose, he would dispose of her. _Maybe I could keep her? _But he sadly knew it wasn't possible. _ It is, after all common knowledge wild animals don't make good pets._

"I understand that this is your ball my Queen, but I was wondering if I could make an appointment with you for tomorrow to discuss our kingdoms trading agreement." Hans watched Anna frown, already out of her depth.

"Of course." She said sweetly, mustering her courage. Hans decided that then was a good time to step in.

"Your Majesty, if I may interrupt…" he said smoothly, stepping beside the spluttering duke, not even looking down at him. Anna smiled, much more genuinely.

"of course. You are?" she asked, her voice high and sweet. Hans smiled back at her with patience he didn't really feel, already bored.

"I am Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. If I may offer you your first dance as queen?" he asked hopefully. She grinned.

"You may." She gave him her hand and stepped down from the dais, albeit not gracefully. She tripped on the second small step, and fell right into Hans's strong arms. He couldn't have planned it any better. He held onto her a second longer the necessary, steadying her.

"glad I caught you." He murmured smoothly, she lifted her head from his chest, innocent eyes wide and freckled cheeks blushing.

"So-Sorry." She stuttered, he quickly placed a hand on her waist and pulled her into a waltz. Anna giggled with delight, eyes shining, hand on his white clad shoulder.

"Congratulations on ascending the throne Your Majesty." He murmured. She smiled broadly, but her eyes were troubled.

"Just Anna, Please." He raised an eyebrow at the almost instant informality. This was clearly going to be easier then he thought. He inwardly sighed; he much preferred a challenge…like her intriguing sister.

"Just Anna?" he asked curiously. Whilst a low self-esteem made his job far easier, it was ever _so _boring. She just smiled, but didn't say anything.

"I must confess Your Majesty, you don't look very comfortable with the whole…you know." He tempered his words to sound awkward, mirroring her as he trained himself to do. She bit her pink lip, and he couldn't help but notice how different they were to her sister's almost vampiric shade of red.

"I'm not, to be honest. I don't know how I'll manage." She whispered, eyes filling with tears. He refrained a yawn of boredom; honestly, she was a _queen _and she's behaving like a pathetic little girl. _How different from her sister. _

"I'm sure you'll be a wonderful queen." He soothed her. She giggled, peering up at him through her eyelashes.

"thank you." She paused before opening her mouth, clearly about to say something else when suddenly; the temperature in the warm room, dropped to freezing.

People murmured in surprise and start shivering, glancing around, frowning. But before any questions could be asked, one by one, the many blazing candles that lit the room were blown out by an invisible icy wind that tugged at the hair, sending chills along the crowd. The room was left in an eerie dim light, the music halted, chatter ceased and only anxious whispering remained. Anna gently pushed Hans away, and even in the vague light, he could see her brow furrow. He suppressed a smile; who knew the Snow Queen had a theatrical side?

"_what's going on?" _

"_what-what was that?" _

"_is this part of the ball?"_

Hans watched Anna make her way through the uneasy crowd, walking to the dais and standing on it.

"Everybody, just calm down. It was probably just a breeze. We will have new candles lit shortly." Anna sounded confident, surprisingly so. Her words calmed the uneasy crowd, who all relaxed visibly.

Until the double doors to the ballroom slammed open with an icy wind.

And suddenly, the room wasn't dark anymore.

Elsa stood in the large doorway, radiating a blueish-white light that curled off her like wisps of frost. Her white hair unbound and cascading over her shoulders, dark scandalous gown pooling around her and those lazy, unnatural eyes shining as her blood red lips curve. The entire ballroom took a sharp intake of breath, some ladies uttering a soft scream.

"Hello Anna." She said coyly, stepping forward into the room with an abnormal grace. Anna gulped, eyes widening before she lifted her chin, and tried to sound confident against this…this woman.

"Who are you, and what do you want?!" she demanded forcefully, but there was a tell-tale tremor in her voice. Elsa smiled before walking forward slowly, the crowd parting for her and her glowing form.

"My my, we _**have **_grown pretty, haven't we?" Elsa's murmured words sounded ridiculous coming from someone as unnaturally beautiful as she. She cast her gaze around the gawping crowd, smiling all the while. Anna frowned, irritated she ignored her question.

"I said, who are you, and what do you want?" she raised her voice slightly, and Hans rolled his eyes at her petulance. Elsa's head snapped back towards her sister.

"You're wearing something that doesn't belong to you Anna." She cooed, gesturing her head towards the crown that glinted atop of Anna's. The Sun Queen, as Hans decided to call her, raised a hand to the tiara protectively, narrowing her eyes.

"I don't think so." Anna snapped, showing an impressively stupid amount of bravado, but Elsa merely raised an eyebrow. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the Duke of Weasleton, who barrelled through the crowd to stand a mere arms width in front of Elsa, glaring.

"You will kneel when you address the Queen Sorceress!" He snarled pompously. Elsa looked him up and down with disgust.

"And you are?" she asked, in a tone which would be polite if it didn't issue from those ruby lips. He drew himself up tall, and still only reached her chin.

"I am the Duke of Weasleton, and I…I _**order you **_to leave this celebration at once Witch!" he said confidently. Hans watched, amused. Elsa gave a delicate sigh of exasperation before placing her hands on her knees and bending over slightly, like she was talking to a child, now eye height with him. Hans eagerly watched; keen to see what fate would become the idiotic duke.

"Oh you do, do you?" She chuckled before stretching out a hand and laying a single finger on his chest. The duke's eyes widened slightly before they shut, the colour draining from his face and he collapsed. There were echoes of cries, screams and gasps as Elsa straightened before kicking him aside with a delicate foot. Anna gasped before hitching up her skirts and running down the podium to the unconscious duke, entirely forgetting her fear of the Sorceress in the face of a hurt person. She dropped to her knees, cradling his head in her lap. She glared up at the white haired woman with fire in her off colour blue eyes.

"What did you do to him?" Elsa rolled her eyes before inspecting her pointed black nails.

"Relax Anna, He's fine. I just gave him a little…cold." She laughed cruelly, echoing in the silent room. Noticing her sister's furious expression, Elsa sighed. "Honestly, he'll be up in around 5 minutes. I _have _done this sort of thing before you know." Anna beckoned to one of the guards who nervously stood behind her; they tentatively rushed forward before picking the duke up, and almost tripping over themselves in an effort to get away from the Witch who stood before them.

"how _**dare **_you?" Anna whispered, voice calmly furious. Elsa laughed again into the freezing room, glancing over her sister with disdain.

"how _**dare I? **_I'm not the one who didn't invite their sister to their own coronation."

The whispers of fear which had been growing, suddenly quietened with her words. Anna responded with a short laugh.

"You have gone too far Witch. To speak of my sister in such a way is almost worthy of death, if I wasn't so merciful." Anna snarled. Elsa laughed, the light from her growing almost blindingly bright.

"Oh sweet, sweet Anna. You're sister never died Precious." Elsa cooed. Anna frowned.

"What are you talking about Sorceress?" she snarled. Elsa raised an eyebrow coolly.

"Dear mum and dad didn't want a Queen with Magic, so they came up with the," she paused before rolling her eyes "creative idea of my death." Elsa quickly caught herself, adding "staging my death I mean." Hans tilted his head at the odd addition, storing it away for future thought. Anna's eyes widened, shocked.

"w-what?" she stuttered.

"My name is Elsa. And I am the rightful Queen of Arendelle, and, most delightfully, of all of you."

The whole room gasped in shock, whispers arising.

"_what?!" _

"_but the King and Queen said-"_

"_it couldn't be…"_

"_She has magic! We can't have a Sorceress for a queen!" _

"No." Anna stumbled backwards, mouth open, eyes flickering in denial, and then in shock.

"Oh yes Sister Mine." Elsa laughed, the blue light inside her growing to the corners of the room, lighting the terrified faces of the crowd with a harsh blue glow.

"but that's-that's not possible! When we we're little you were so-" Anna paused, searching for the words as she stood on the dais, hands reached out as if in surrender to Elsa, whose blue eyes snapped in anger for the first time, breaking her icy demeanour.

"Naïve? Stupid? Sweet? I grew up." She hissed, some tendrils of her hair beginning to rise in an impossible cold wind.

"Where the hell have you been for 13 years!?" Anna snapped, hands fisting at her sides. Elsa's hair dropped down to her shoulders, still again as her anger abated.

"On the North Mountain." She responded airily. Anna shook her head, as if she was trying to organise her thoughts.

"Why come back now?" Anna asked quietly. Elsa smiled, all teeth and red lips.

"You were being crowned. You have no right to be Queen Anna." She mocked in a high sing song voice. Anna drew herself up high, and once more went down the platform to face her sister, a little shorter then Elsa.

"You were _**dead**_ Elsa…At least, we thought you were. You can't just come back and take the throne!" she snapped. Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"Brave little thing, aren't you? I'll give you one night Anna. One night to either give me that crown and bow to me, or…" she paused, smiling. Anna glared.

"Or what Elsa?"

Elsa smiled.

"Or start a war you cannot possibly hope to win."

And with that, The Snow Queen turned and left the room, taking her blue light with her. The doors closed behind her with a slam, and, all of a sudden, the room collectively fell into chaos.

People clamoured to Anna, noblemen and servants like; all shouting questions.

"_Was that woman really the lost Princess?"_

"_Will you step down the Throne?" _

"_How do you intend to fight against her if you remain Queen?" _

The Duke of Weasleton, Apparently recovered, stood up and batted them away from the bewildered and stunned Anna, who was reeling in shock. Hans seized the opportunity whilst she was dazed; he swiftly walked up to her and, ignoring the duke of Weasleton, grabbed her shoulders and stared down into her wide, shocked eyes.

"Let's get you somewhere quiet." He murmured, and Anna nodded absentmindedly. Hans turned around to the near rioting crowd and shouted:

"The Queen requires privacy to deliberate. Please Leave." The crowd reluctantly filed out, still awash with whispers, leaving Hans, Anna and the Duke of Weasleton alone. The duke was shivering, arms wrapped around his thin torso, his white hair dotted with some ice crystals. Anna was still in shock, trying to process the situation. Hans was the first to break the silence of that cold, cold room.

"Well. Your sister is-"he trailed off hopelessly, unsure of what to say. The duke spoke up angrily.

"Alive, and a witch! Your Majesty, you cannot possibly be considering giving her the throne!" he turned to Anna forcefully. Anna hugged herself across her midsection, biting her lip.

"I-I'm not sure. If she really is my sister, and I think she is, then it is her right." She said hesitatingly. The Duke of Weasleton gestured wildly with his hands, like a drowning man.

"Her right?! Your parents named you as successor, and they _**knew **_she was alive!" he snarled, his white hair practically standing on edge as his conceited voice droned on in a high pitched whine. Hans decided it was time to intervene; time to do his job.

"Your Majesty, she-I mean, your sister, threatened war. So many innocent deaths…Surely it's not worth the throne?" he plead. The duke gave a derisive snort, causing Hans to fix his steely gaze on him.

"and what army does she possess? All we've seen are theatrics, no form of _**real **_power. We could beat her easily on the battlefield-" Hans interrupted him with a laugh.

"we have no idea what she's capable of! You know the saying your Excellency; "know thine enemy." We know nothing about this girl!" Hans snapped. The duke spluttered at being talked to that way.

"She-She tried to kill me!" He stood up tall, grabbing his collar. Hans snorted.

"She didn't try to kill you you**r** excellency. If she wanted to kill you, you'd be dead." The duke opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off by Anna.

"**SHUT UP!"** She shouted, fists balling. The two squabbling men looked at her in surprise. Anna, apparently recovered from her shock, lifted her chin, eyes narrowing.

"War should always be avoided, but- But I don't think my sister would have the true interests of the people at heart. You saw what she was like! I can't possibly let someone like _**that **_take the throne!" She reasoned. It sounded, to Hans's ears, more like she was trying to convince herself then either of the two men. The Duke smiled triumphantly at Hans, who crossed his arms, glaring and thinking fast.

"We can't be sure of that Your Majesty. We would only incur her wrath if we-I mean, if you were to refuse her." He reminded her. She shrugged; confidence building, but the Duke interrupted her.

"So what, she can blow out some candles and knock me out for a few minutes. She's hardly going to be a challenge to defeat." He snapped. Hans rolled his eyes, annoyed and yet at the same time, pleased. If they had agreed straight off to give Elsa the crown, which would have been so _boring. _ Besides, now he could see what his snow queen could _really _do. It would be simple; let the two sisters destroy each other, and then rise from the ashes as the protector and saviour of Arendelle.

"I think you're making a mistake, but Anna, it's up to you." He turned towards the ginger Queen, smiling encouragingly. Anna smiled back gratefully.

"I think I should try to reason with Elsa, and, if she refuses…" she trails off, biting her lip before her eyes narrow, and harden. "Then War."


	4. The Duke

**Elsa. **

Elsa ran her hand along the curve of the wooden balustrade, the long nautilus shaped staircase piercing the heart of the castle, leaving a thoughtful trail of ice where her fingers danced along the smooth wood. She could imagine her sister sliding down it in her ridiculous coronation dress- _Honestly; green and purple?- _ginger plats flying behind her. The red carpet beneath her as she climbed the stairs froze to solid ice at the image.

_"You can't just come back and take the throne!"_

She chuckled, the sound causing frost to creep up the small arched windows which faced onto Arendelle. The city was quiet; the modest blush of dawn creeping over the jagged horizon, mountains reaching into the sky like snow-capped knife blades. Elsa sighed wistfully; she couldn't wait to get this ridiculous business out of the way, raze the castle to the ground with all its occupants and then move her leadership to the North Mountain and reign from her ice palace.

_"I said, who are you, and what do you want?"_

Elsa frowned slightly; she had not expected her sister to be so…so…

Alive.

And if there's one thing that her powers couldn't handle, it was warmth of mind with a belly filled with fire, both of which Anna had in abundance. Elsa licked her cold lips slightly, the scent and taste of gunpowder which never really went away coming back hard. She clutched the bannister tighter, desperately thinking, _wanting, _to fold that magnificent snow storm she had imagined in her dreams on Arendelle, on the castle and obliterate all of it, all of what her parents achieved and stood for.

But, that was for later.

For now; she had a promise to keep. She finally reached a small landing, a white corridor feeding off from it. Her dark glittery train tinkled across the carpeted ground, searching for just the right door. She recognised it instantly; white with the blue Croceus, the symbol of Arendelle painted on it. She made a mental note to have it changed to something much less _tacky _then the flower of growth and regeneration (a snowflake? Winter cress perhaps?) and touched her hand to the brass knob. The door instantly flew open, and Elsa blinked in the sudden bright light. Anna stood in the middle of the ridiculously lit room; candles blazing everywhere. Probably trying to challenge me, Elsa thought dryly. Even Anna's choice of meeting place was directly confrontational. _Maybe she has some spine after all. _

"our old bedroom. Clever girl." She chuckled, studying her sister leisurely. Anna was wearing a plain green and brown dress, ginger hair in two childish plats. She looked so young and plain next to Elsa, despite the fact that only 3 years separated them.

"So it is you…" Anna murmured, crossing her arms over her chest. Elsa raised a dark eyebrow.

"of course." Cold silence weighed on the two, Anna, questions so carefully prepared, lost for words.

"So…" she said hesitantly. Elsa smiled predatorily.

"So." She repeated smoothly.

"I have so many questions to ask you…" she trailed off. Elsa tilted her head, studying her sister.

"Oh?" she asked curiously. Anna nodded, her off colour blue eyes suddenly brimming with something Elsa didn't recognise.

"Elsa I…I missed you."

"Anna, what-" Elsa's imperious voice was cut off by her sister throwing herself across the room to her; arms wrapped around her neck. She smelt of oranges and sunlight, the warmth issuing from her fracturing Elsa's perpetual state of cold, temporarily overwhelming her. Too much.

"oh Elsa…I thought you were dead! I thought about you every day for years…" Anna mumbled into her sisters shoulder, Elsa's arms, still reeling from the heated embrace, stayed stiffly by her sides. She hadn't been touched by a real, living, _breathing _person in over a decade. She had her snowmen, certainly, but pleasurable though they were, they could never provide this…perfect warmth.

_The hot and the cold are both so intense, put them together and it just makes sense…_

Elsa found herself not thinking of her emotional sister, but of that auburn prince, reconsidering his offer.

_"Surely you get bored of piles of ice?"_

Elsa, who hadn't admitted it to herself, _was_ bored. Once Anna had stopped her _irritating _crying, once she'd given her the kingdom without a murmur, once Elsa had enacted her revenge, _then_ what? She considered keeping the prince as a sort of pet once she had no further use for him, rather than just kill him as she'd planned. But first, she had to get her whiny sister _away _from her.

"if it wasn't for you, darling sister, I would never have had to leave." Elsa hissed in her sisters ear. Anna froze stiff before removing her arms from Elsa and stepping back, frowning. Elsa breathed a sigh of relief.

"what do you mean?" Elsa laughed, the sound making the candles waver with an ice cold wind. Anna glanced around nervously.

"do you want to build a snowman?" Elsa spoke in a mocking high pitched voice. Anna frowned again, confused.

"Elsa, what-" Elsa interrupted her with an exaggerated sigh.

"of course, how could I forget. The trolls wiped you're memory."

"Wait, what?" Elsa smiled, moving closer to her sister, who took a step back.

"it's alright Anna. I'm your sister! I won't hurt you. Just help you…remember." And with that, Elsa lay an ice cold hand over Anna's forehead.

**Anna**

Images flashed through her mind, the fun playful memories she held of Elsa –sled rides, snowman building, ice skating- all shattered, warped, and changed. Magic was there now, like a shadow stalking the two young children. The ice skating rink turned into a ballroom covered in frost and snow, the sled rides into the two jumping off a pile of snow, and the snowman, created in the snow made by her sister. Suddenly, pain. She had been struck in the head by her sister, something in her mind had shadowed, totally…frozen.

Anna's eyes flew open with a shocked gasp, not least because she was somehow on the floor. She swiftly sat up, still trying to process what exactly had happened.

"Oh, Your back." Her head jerked up at a smooth mocking voice to see her unnaturally beautiful sister leaning against the door, filing her pointed black nails with a file made of ice. Anna's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish, trying to understand.

"Just a little magic trick darling. I discovered a while ago that I can reverse troll magic. Not bad, is it?" Elsa chuckled, enjoying her sisters obvious distress.

"you…you froze me…" Anna said haltingly, still on the floor. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"only your mind, don't exaggerate. It's very unattractive." Despite herself, Anna scowled at her sister before getting to her feet, swaying slightly, but determined to imitate Elsa's regal bearing. Anna felt her fiery temper begin to rise.

"Why didn't you give me a sign you were alive? Why didn't you come back Elsa? Do you have _any idea _of what it was like without you here?!" Anna hissed, her voice rising. Elsa straightened, walking gracefully towards her.

"I couldn't come back Anna. Our parents had…rather forcefully demonstrated how much they wanted me gone. Besides, I didn't want to." Anna's eyes narrowed, even as, one by one, the candles started to flicker out.

"You _abandoned me._ You left me here alone in this godforsaken palace. Do you have any idea what you've put me through?" Anna shouted. Elsa's hair started to rise, the raven tendrils mingling with the white in a strong icy breeze which sent frost creeping over windows.

"what **_I _**put**_ you _**through?! I grew up on the North Mountain whilst you sat in a castle eating chocolate! I learned though Anna. Oh, I watched and I _learned. _I learned that the only way to get power, _real _power, is to take it." Elsa hissed, the room dim now, only a few stubborn candles remaining. Anna hardly even noticed in her anger.

"To take it? Is that what you're going to do here Elsa? Take all that our parents worked so hard for, and poison it with your…with your…"

"go on. **_Say it." _**Elsa snarled, challenging her sister. Anna lifted her chin.

"With your **_Evil._**"

And with that; any hope the Sun Queen and the Snow Queen had of reconciliation snapped. Anna dragged in a deep breath, the air cold and frozen in her warm throat. It _hurt._ Elsa hurt. Her beauty, her power, her voice…it was all so…_painful._ Anna swallowed before continuing in a confident voice.

"My answer is no Elsa. I won't have you destroy this kingdom, our parents kingdom, _my _kingdom." Elsa laughed into the freezing room, lifting her hands to the ceiling.

"Then let it begin sister mine. Muster your pathetic little army, call to your allies and lock the doors, for this, Queen Anna, is to be a battle unlike any seen before. Let nature freeze and war rage, and upon my oath, I will never, **_ever, _**forget what you and our parents did to me. I will **_never _**let it go." And with that, she flicked out of the room, the door slamming behind her, making the last candle blow out.

Anna stood in the silent, dark room, staring at the door.

"And neither will I."

**The Duke of Weasleton **

The white haired Duke of Weasleton sat on the red velvet plush chair of his luxurious room, fingers steeped under his chin as he stared out the window to Arendelle, the country waking up to a cold dawn.

His visit to the godforsaken country had one purpose and one purpose only; to create a union between Weasleton and the ever powerful throne of Arendelle through the naïve and weak new queen. He knew that when her parents died, with no sister or other family that she would be vulnerable, especially since she was starting to rule from such a young age. Give or take sixth months and they would have been married, Weasleton and Arendelle united, all of the country's precious resources at his disposal. Granted, at the coronation ball he **_had _**been concerned by that auburn haired prince at first, but after all, handsome and young he may have been, but Anna's ministers would never have allowed her to marry him, not the 13 heir to a pathetic little series of islands in the south. He would have been a much better candidate for certain.

And then, Elsa had walked into that ballroom like it was hers to take.

In that one dramatic entrance, she had ruined **_everything. _**

He wasn't really **_that _**surprised. The eldest royals death seemed too neat, too…mysterious. No one had seen the body, the funeral was closed coffin (odd for a royal) and her parents never visited her grave. Not once.

And so, she had appeared in a flash of blue light. Now, the magic _had _surprised him. The powers of the North clearly ran in her blood, strong. Oh so…powerful. He frowned, white moustache twitching.

Something wasn't right.

Even if her parents didn't want her magic, wouldn't they contain her, lock her up in a room somewhere until she could control them? And if they did do that, then how on earth did she wind up on the north mountain?

One thing was for sure; the Snow Queen was a force to be reckoned with.

He had challenged her as all brave royals should do, she merely touched him and suddenly, he was…drained. All life was gone, taken, absorbed by that one black tipped finger.

Even when he came to, He had considered, briefly, of siding with Elsa, entering her confidence, marrying her and then staging a little…accident, but she was too wild, too uncontrollable, too…unnatural. No, Anna was the safer option by far, no matter how beautiful her sister was.

And that was exactly why he wanted to destroy her on the battlefield whilst they still could, so he could get into Anna's favour, quickly marry her and then start taking Arendelle's resources.

It shouldn't be too hard; after all, not even the Snow Queen could create an army.


End file.
